Talk:Tenten/Archive 1
Jutsu Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique When did she use Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique? Jacce 16:31, 13 December 2008 (UTC) She hasn't used it from what i know. She's probably summoned multiple shuriken from a scroll, but i really don't know. Byakugan413 02:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) tenten used this technique during her battle vs deidara Rising Dragon Dance Tenten, doesn't use this in the anime, so it should be deleted since it is a video game technique.--NejiByakugan360 23:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Theres alot of techniques in the games that are posted so how about we just start a new section or put the special jutsus they do in trivia? --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 21:02, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Summoning Art Projectile Weapons This is her signature technique, why is it not listed? (talk) Dynamic Entry When did she use this Jutsu? MezzoDragon (talk) 18:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) In The last episode of Part I Of naruto, On Lee, It's a filler as far as I Know. Explosive Kunai she have used this technique during the third naruto movie and she says explosive kunai. Soré? Ok, I've just realized this from the recent Ultimate Ninja Games. I've noticed that when Tenten attacks she shouts, "Soré!" What does this mean and should we add it as trivia or somethin? AMTNinja (talk) 03:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Common Japanese, it's nothing special. Wait for ShounenSuki if you want the specifics on the word. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 11, 2009 @ 06:09 (UTC) Rising Twin Dragons? Um, i have a question. If you look at Tenten's jutsu and read the Twin Rising Dragons, the japanese version for the word is Soshoryu. If you also look Twin Rising Dragons Control, the japanese version of it is also Soshoryu. If somebody could help me clear that up, that would be great. Byakugan413 23:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't know about what names are actually used for these techniques, but the Japanese names given in the articles are indeed identical. would translate to "Twin Rising Dragons," though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Twin Rising Dragons Technique Why does her Twin Rising Dragons in an anime only move? :Sign your comments with four ~ at the end. And it is only anime because the Twin rising dragon was never shown in manga. Read the manga.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 08:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I thought that in TenTen's Databook was explained this technique! Wasn't it? --TenTen8375 (talk) 20:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Kunai Grenade! Well, this technique was used by Tenten against Kisame... but she never says a name... so i was wonderring if someone knows the name of this technique because i'm not sure that is Kunai Grenade and then add it into her jutsus!!!! :) --TenTen8375 (talk) 21:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Last Name I heard somewhere that Tenten's last name was Yukari. Personally I think it has a nice ring to it. Tenten Yukari. :-D Somebody should look that up and see if that really is her last name. Report back if you know, and if it is, put it on the Wiki! The age old question might finally be answered! Oh, wait. sorry, I checked. That's her voice actor's last name. Oh, well. I'm gonna keep using it as her last name, though.-- (talk) 23:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Meh, I don't know for sure if I'm right, but almost everywhere on Fanfiction.net I see people using Higurashi for Tenten's last name. Anyone with better resources then me want to look this up? No Jutsu In Manga? All her Jutsu are Anime only? How does she fight in the manga? MangekyouFreak96 (talk) 02:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC)MangekyouFreak96 :Throwing weapons. Jacce | Talk 04:35, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Protection Wall There's an unlisted jutsu. In Naruto Shippuden Episode 109 she summons a protection wall from her scroll. --Hasofcd (talk) 03:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah but she didnt name it, so theres no reason to add a jutsu w/o nameNolanRiot (talk) 17:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about? There are TONS of unnamed jutsu listed here. And she even said 'I summoned a protection wall'... Am I allowed to list this jutsu? --Hasofcd (talk) 00:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :It's hard to tell that a protection wall is a "jutsu", it's just a weapon she summoned, so if we named this "wall protection technique", we should name each weapon she had summoned right?... and that would be just too irrelevant and nonesense. --Kiba91 (talk) 23:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::We wouldn't have to name ever thing she summoned, because all the rest are common ninja tools. Tenten's been the only one to use something like a protection wall. It's a unique jutsu to her, that's why it should be listed. --Hasofcd (talk) 16:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Mitsashi some weirdos here are saying her last name is mitsashi. she doesn't have a last name revealed yet right? Tentens name isnt revealed so dont listen to random people who're tryin to name herNolanRiot (talk) 17:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :thanks i made research myself and saw the name mitsashi in fanfics not to mention the last name yukari came from her voice actor (talk) 01:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) what about tentens chain wind staff ? Kusari Fuubou . how come this jutsu is not listed ? Flying Tool or Generic Sealing Technique?? The name was already changed but which one is the right one? Flying Tool at least have a japanese name "Kuchiyose: Tobigudo" or "Tobigudo" and this is an unnamed technique... also i thought that in the first Tenten's Databook it is said that her favorite technique is "flying tool = tobigudo" so again, wich one is the right one??? --Kiba91 (talk) 23:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Her (second) databook netry says her favourite techniques are . refers to any projectile weapon. Any weapon that can be used as a projectile: arrows, bullets, spears are all tobidōgu. It isn't the name of this technique and it doesn't accurately describe the technique in question. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::ohhhh, thanks ShounenSuki ^^ you really are helpful! But now that you mention that her favorite technique is the Ningu Kogeki, this technique shouldn't be in her jutsu box? --Kiba91 (talk) 21:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::It's not a technique. It's the Japanese phrase for ninja weapon attacks. Throwing a kunai at someone is already a ningu kōgeki. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Summoning: Iron Chain Wrapping Well, I modified that HORRIBLE article that someone put in her page. Now it´s a normal Jutsu article. Can I insert it now? xD Her jutsu section is too empty. I know this can look like a normal summoning jutsu, but its different in some way no? This is the result, if anything is wrong, modify it :) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning:_Iron_Chain_Wrapping --Allegria (talk) well,first of all we need to find out if this is a real jutsu,not just a simple generic sealing technique.and my thinking is that it really is jutsu because it is a unique weopon and tenten is one of the few who is a master in chains. so:i agree if you improve your jutsu a little,change the name into "summoing:demon wind chain",also make the debut naruto episode #156 instead of naruto ultimate ninja hereos because video game jutsus cant be put on a jutsu list of a character,also put image and improve the usage of the jutsu..AND INSERT IT!!!! Weapond Add Well, I´ve just made a page for that strange staff with chains that she summons in episode 162 of the fillers (Chain Wind Staff). If it´s all OK, can anyone add it to her weapons section?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 11:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Skill type As far as i can judge her abilities, Tenten is excellent ambush type Kunoichi. They made good team with Shikamaru Nara, while greating an ambush shikamaru immobilizes the target with this shadow possesion jutsu (if not too troublesome for this lazy person) and hold it still for Tenten to hit her target. i would like and appretiate any comments on this idea. Diabolik.kant (talk) 16:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Quotes? is there any quotes from the anime or manga? her quotes were from the video games Kunoichi101 (talk) 14:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 14:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) In the filler arcs of the original Naruto series Tenten says some inspirational quotes...but since it's a filler arc does anyone think they can still be used in the page because her other quotes are well...pretty pathetic. She's an important supporting character she needs more recognition!!! (BeastlyFish (talk) 01:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC)) :It doesn't matter where a quote is from so long as it shows something about the character. ~SnapperT ''' 03:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Investigation! Where does it say Tenten loves to investigate. I'm just curious... "The weakest" "Statistically, Tenten is tied with Chōji as the weakest member of the Konoha 11." I know it, it's true that Tenten is the weakest statistically but... do we really need to add it to the trivia?? I mean, I personally like her, and so does many people (I know she's not the most popular, but she has her small fan club), and with Choji is the same story. Even if it is true, I suppose that any fan of ANY character would be disappointed to see that even in a serious Wikia like this we call it weak. I'm not saying it's not correct, just that... It's needed?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 13:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that should be there...That's just using statistics to show bias -----Cerez365 (talk) 14:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The stats after all don't show everything, better weapons wouldn't show up much. Plus for the first two she definitely wasn't the lowest, outpacing or matching most of the 11 (Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Lee...). So yea, probably best to leave out stuff like 'weakest' when talking about stats. Someone can have lowest or highest stats but that isn't a whole picture.ZeroSD (talk) 15:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Why is Tenten called a main supporting character when she has done NOTHING of any consequence in the 500+ chapters so far? :She shouldn't be, I think people just labeled all of the Konoha 11 that way. ZeroSD (talk) 17:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Naruto is a story played out with an ensemble cast. Which means the main characters are assigned roughly equal amounts of importance and screen time with the exception of Naruto which gets a little more. The same goes with the support characters aswell. Teams 10, 8 , Guy , and the Sand Siblings get about the same amount of onscreen time in the manga its all spread even. There have been 13 arcs and besides the chunin exams naruto has been on one mission even with all the teams ('this dose not include anime arcs or split teams).Kazekage Rescue Arc(Team Guy) ,Hidan and Kakuzu Arc(Team 10) , Itachi Pursuit Arc(Team 8) , and Sasuke Retrieval Arc(Sand Siblings). She is totally main supporting character.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 05:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) You don't decide the importance of a character based on the number of missions. Iruka-sensei could be considered a main supporting character (or even main character) based on the influence he has on the main character. Gaara is also considered a main character due to his special relationship with Naruto. The point really is Tenten does not have any importance as far as the story goes, and so can be at most considered a minor supporting character. As for screen time, it is a running joke that Tenten gets lets screentime than the Hokage mountain. Also you forgot the Sasuke Retrieval arc had more characters involved than the sand siblings. (Neji, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto.) My point was not to compare who has been on how many missions ,but to show that she and the rest of the Konoha 11 get about the same screen time shown as a full team. Sauske retrieval arc I didn't count because like I said I did not count split teams as a team appearances. Everyone in the Konoha 11 plays an important part even ones who don't appear often.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 19:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Screen time isn't everything, though. I don't think Tenten's had a single scene where she's the focus. Anko's had much more plot importance but is still in a supporting role herself. ZeroSD (talk) 09:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::In the end, Tenten has had absolutely no influence on the plot. She is simply not important. All she does is fill up Team Guy. She's barely a supporting character, let stand a main supporting one. I don't know if the anime expands on her role, but from what I know, it doesn't. ::As it is, people like Yūra and Yūdachi have had more plot relevance than Tenten. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::While still low, she does play more a role in the filler arc, and in that one film. Considering she's 1) Not dead and 2) Been in a lot, with lines, main supporting works for her. She's not in the upper echion of things, (then again, neither is is most of the Konoha 11) but she could still be considered a main supporting character.--'TheUltimate3~The User King~ 13:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Fireball Jutsu shouldn't we add that fireball she summoned in Guren's arc as one of her jutsu? It has even been mentioned in her abilities section. It could be done in a similar way to Shikamaru's Portable Water Field. (talk) 17:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Wishes to fight Sakura According to the third databook (Shippuden), it stated that Tenten wishes to fight Sakura. When did she say and/or think she wanted to fight her? (episode link or manga) And why does she want to fight her? (talk) 06:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :It has only been stated in the third databook, no chapter, or episode. I believe she wants to fight Sakura because she's Tsunade student.--Deva 27 (talk) 06:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Does Tenten wish to fight a student of Tsunade because she sort of looks up to Tsunade and wants to see what she was taught? (talk) 07:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Tenten believe that kunoichi are just as strong as male ninja and admires Tsunade for embodying that. She merely wants to fight Sakura for that reason--Cerez365 (talk) 09:57, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Since Sakura became the apprentice of her idol and got really strong could Tenten be a little envious of Sakura and maybe she's interested as to what skills Sakura inherited from Tsunade? (talk) 06:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Tenten and Tsunade So Tenten wants to become a powerful kunoichi and follow in the footsteps of Tsunade. Sakura happens to be Tsunade's apprentice, and Tenten wishes to fight her because of that. If she wants to follow in the footsteps of Tsunade, and wants to fight her apprentice, does Tenten want to be taught by lady Tsunade or something? FranBeiFong (talk) 18:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :In the sense of being a powerful and well recognized kunoichi not as an apprentice--Cerez365 (talk) 00:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Long/mid range fighter If she wants to be as powerful as Tsunade, why did she become a long-range fighter who just uses weapons when Tsunade is a short-range fighter and uses chakra enhanced strength? Why would Tenten want that? (talk) 00:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Tenten holds the belief that kunoichi are just as their male counterparts and praises Tsunade for exemplifying that. She also wants to show that the strength she means is relative she doesn't have to be a short range fighter with chakra enhanced strength to do that.--Cerez365 (talk) 00:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::In short, because she's good at long range. What one's speciality is doesn't matter as much as how good one is at it. ZeroSD (talk) 12:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Proficient in taijutsu and melee-based weapons What kind of melee-based weapons does she use? And are they weapons used for close-range fighting? Sammyfan98 (talk) 20:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Exploding Dragon Strike Tenten summons a large flame dragon that explodes upon impact. Should this jutsu be added to her jutsu box with 'Anime Only'? Sammyfan98 (talk) 21:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :It will. The infoboxes update themselves based on what is filled in them, the system just needs to update itself to see there is a new technique, and it'll add the technique, and since the technique infobox lists it as anime-only, so will Tenten's. Omnibender - Talk - 21:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Fire Release Ok it says that Tenten has a Fire Release nature type, but she doesn't create the fire with her chakra, she summons fire from her scrolls. Can that get changed? Sammyfan98 (talk) 22:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's an old version of the page, the current one doesn't list her as having Fire Release. You probably have a cached version of it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Add weapon In the Trap Master Arc in the anime Tenten summons a bow and arrows type of weapon and shot them out. Should this be added to the Weapons box as "Anime Only" (if it was used only in the anime)? (talk) 02:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Jikukan ninjutsu in naruto shippuden ep 184 neji have mention that tenten's generic sealing technique is a type of jikukan ninjutsu. :Which based on everything we know about jutsu mechanics, doesn't make much sense. It's an anime filler, I'd take things with a grain of salt. Omnibender - Talk - 23:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Chain Wind Staff And Kunai Gerenade first chain wind staff and kunai gerenade should be in the jutsu box not in weapon box because it is a jutsu and she named it. and kunai gerenade she use it as a jutsu in almost all video games. :We don't list game and movie info in manga and anime character infoboxes. The jutsu Tenten used is probably there already, I don't know which you're talking about, but we list the tools used in those jutsu as well. If she used those as part of a technique, the technique will probably be there, as will the tools. Omnibender - Talk - 21:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) actually she used these tools in a single attack like exploding dragon strike. she didn't used them in a jutsu like twin rising dragons or twin rising dragons control. and for the chain wind staff she named that attack so it should be a jutsu. and why do you think she doesn't have any jutsu in the manga because kunai gerenade was listed in weapon box while it is a jutsu she used it in the manga, anime and game. and if look into kankuro's jutsu box you'll find black secret technique: machine two shot and it is a movie only jutsu. :Can you provide the chapter/episode in which she used those attacks? The kunai grenade was a tool, not a jutsu, and the fact it's in italics means that it wasn't named in any media. In the infobox itself, movie and game techniques are not listed. If you click the jutsu link in them, then you'll see a list of techniques from all sources. If that technique is showing in his infobox, then it's a bug that has to be fixed. Tenten basically uses the generic sealing technique. She has never used any named technique in the manga, her named techniques all come from anime, movie and games. Omnibender - Talk - 18:42, January 14, 2011 (UTC) what in mean is why tenten's kunai gerenade is a jutsu in almost all her video games. and why she used it in a single attack like the chain wind staff and exploding dragon strike. tenten's attacks in the manga is projectiles sinding. so, i think the kunai gerenade is not just a tool i think it is a jutsu. and why her movie jutsu explosive kunai isn't listed. It's a jutsu in almost all video games because that's what the designers of the video games decided to give her as a technique. We don't see it as a technique in manga and anime, so we don't treat it as one. Manga and anime take precedence over games. Have you not read what I said? Movie-only and game-only techniques '''are not shown in infoboxes if a character has appeared in the manga or anime. Omnibender - Talk - 21:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) first for the movie thechnique if you look into kankuro is jutsu box you'll find black secert technique: machine two shot it is a movie only technique. and maybe kunai generade is a game only technique but she used it in the anime and manga as a tool. and this tool should be jutsu like shikamaru is portable water field he didn't named it. I just checked Kankurō's page, and Machine Two Shot is not listed there. It could be a bug, but since I can see that right, it's probably a cache thing. Clear your cache and check again. Kunai granade was used as a tool in manga and anime, that takes precedence over whatever it was used as in a game. Several characters use techniques of natures they don't have in the games, we don't list them as having those natures in infoboxes. The kibaku kunai is just a kunai with exploding tags, something very common. I don't oppose its creation, but see no real point in making it either. Sign your posts with four tildes ~~~~. Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) go into kankuro is page and click the word jutsu above he's machine one shot. and she used kibaku kunai during her fight with kisame. and what about shikamaru portable water field he didn't named it and it is anime only but for tenten it is in the anime, manga and game. I apologize in advance. I'll be rude. You just made me waste a lot of time because you're incapable of noticing that this page you go to after clicking "jutsu" is not an infobox, and is supposed to list all jutsu used in all media. Being named isn't a requirement for listing. Get this in your thick skull: if anime or manga says something is a tool, movies and games will not change that. Kunai and explosive tags are merely tools, which may be used in jutsu. Kunai with exploding tags is a tool being used with another tool, at least according to anime and manga. No game will change that. Omnibender - Talk - 21:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) well sorry for wasting your time. but why shikamaru is portable water field is listed in jutsu box while he didn't named it. and for tenten's chain wind staff it is a jutsu she named it in episode 162 in the naruto series. and you should list kibaku kunai in that place i was think it is an infobox. I'm done answering your questions. Omnibender - Talk - 22:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) fine just but chain wind staff (kusari fundo) in her jutsu box with anime only. Missing Weapons 1-kama tenten have used them during her fight with temari in the anime and manga. 2-Fūma Shuriken and sword these weapons aren't in the anime only these weapons can be seen on the ground during her fight with her copy see chapter 265 page 5. 3-sansentsukon or the (three sectional staff) she used this weapon in the curry of life arc, the hoshigakure arc and the land of birds arc. 4-in the trap master arc tenten dropped a weapon that looks like jidanda but it was very small and she used this weapon in ep 192 and this weapon is seen in the anime and manga during her fight with temari. 5-in the trap master arc tenten used a bow and arrows. 6-kanabo (spiked club) is seen in the anime and manga during her fight with temari. 7-sai (weapon) tenten have used this weapon during her training with neji and in ep 192. strange technique during tenten's fight with diedara in the anime. tenten throw a shuriken that switch to four shurikens. this is very simmilar to shuriken shadow clone. fire sealing method tenten have used the exploding dragon strike and she summoned a fire ball in the anime. that mean she used the fire sealing method to seal these fire attacks. What Happened to jutsu and weapons? unnamed attack in the movie there is alot of unnamed attacks used by gaara and all of them are in his media. while there is unnamed attack used by tenten. that jutsu she used against the chimera she summons alot of chains to bind him. so, why this jutsu isn't listed. Big Summoning Scroll In the latest chapters during the war Tenten is seen with two scrolls on her side instead of her giant one. Does she still have it or is she not using it anymore? (talk) 18:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Fishboy Theme??? In the trivia section it says that Tenten's theme has a slower beat, but in Neji's page it says his is slower. One or the other should be corrected. Do you have access to the episode? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 00:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Someone recently edited one of the pages, I remember seeing this being changed, I didn't revert it because I don't know how their themes are. Just look through the history of both articles for a recent edit doing that and revert that edit. Omnibender - Talk - 02:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Just checked, someone recently changed Neji's page. Omnibender - Talk - 01:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Bashōsen Although it will likely be necessary to await future chapters for confirmation, I'd thought that I'd at least mention here that Tenten seemingly comes across a very similar weapon to the Bashōsen in Chapter 530 page 3. Even though you can only observe the weapon's hilt, the two appear to bear a very strong resemblance and what is unusual, is that Tenten is featured with an exclamation mark in the same panel. At first I thought this was just a reaction to Kakuzu (much like the others) but then I realised that she hasn't encountered him before, so considering that Darui mentions the Bashōsen's absence just a few panels prior and that Tenten could have observed the fight with Kinkaku, it seems possible that it is the missing weapon. Blackstar1 (talk) 01:28, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I saw that as well. Omnibender - Talk - 02:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that has to be the Bashōsen. It seems Tenten might finally become useful. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Ehem...she was never useless v_v she's just getting featured now... go Tenten >.©]] → Talk → ~'' 15:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) The general consensus here is that it is the Bashōsen, so are we going to add it or just say "something?" I think it is at least necessary to say "something that resembles the lost Bashōsen." Timeel39 (talk) 01:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :We haven't seen enough of it to say that. ''~SnapperT '' 01:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Why can't we just let it alone until later this week or when it's shown what she saw? There's really no need to rush to add it--Cerez☺ (talk) 02:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey she is using Bashōsen. But i wonder how, seeing as how the 5 treasures drain your chakra really fast. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 20:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :She hasn't been shown using the Bashōsen, as of chapter 533. She is only shown holding it, We shouldn't have information on the page related to her using the tool until it is shown that she used it. --Alastar 89 (talk) 20:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::She is shown using it. If you look at the scene frame right before it shows her holding it, you'll see that the fan was swung.Ryne 91 (talk) 21:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) in the last chapitels she use the bashosen but i think why don't drain her chakra?? Nitram86 (talk) 21:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :She may have used it, but she didn't call out a jutsu name like the Silver and Gold Brothers did when they used it. It's highly possible that it was just a low level technique as a result. She didn't kill Kakuzu's Lightning Heart, after all. She said that "he" did it. I'm assuming it was Choza.Ryne 91 (talk) 21:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::It seemed to me that it was Asuma's wind technique. Omnibender - Talk - 21:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Their is Asuma's jutsu but if you see closely, tenten swung and you see lightning waves.--Rigoberto60 (talk) 23:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I see that it was Asuma's jutsu now. Anyways, we should definitely wait before adding the fan to her list of ninja tools. Even if she did use the fan in the last chapter, then it would be a double standard not to add tanto to Naruto's list of weapons. After all, he did use a tanto-Sai's tanto, to be exact- to defend against Omoi's katana. A single use really isn't enough to add it.Ryne 91 (talk) 00:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::She didn't use it...she hasn't used it. Please just wait until she swings it and an element comes out, after which we will happily add her to the list of users. She'll probably be coming into prominence soon along with the rest of the Konoha 11 --Cerez™☺ 00:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that'strue but i hope she keeps it. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 00:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I just want to make sure everyone is on the same page. Tenten has only picked up the Bashōsen and is currently holding it, this doesn't mean she has used it. This page http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/19128789/1 and this page http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/19128789/3 show Asuma using a wind element based technique which missed Chouji and hit spaghetti-monster-guy aka Kakuzu's lightning heart. XD (sorry couldn't help myself). It makes more sense that Tenten was commenting on how Asuma's attack destroyed one of Kakuzu's hearts rather than her using a legendary weapon that absorbs tons of chakra with no affect on her. She would need to have a huge reserve of chakra to utilize the tool. Remember wind is greater than lightning, on the element wheel, advantage-wise. --Alastar 89 (talk) 02:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I thinks this page shows that Tenten blocked and possibly redirected Asuma's wind attack, which was coming in her general direction. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/19128789/3 :She can be seen swinging the fan to prevent the wind attack from harming her. Cidem1324 (talk) 01:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but she says "he" destroyed the lightning mask. She swings in the opposite direction of the wind.--''Deva '' 01:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not saying she blocked/deflected the wind to destroy the lightning mask. I'm saying she blocked/deflected the wind to protect herself. I think that's why she said the fan was "pretty sweet". Cidem1324 (talk) 01:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree that this is a possibility, we can definitely see the fan moving. However, I wouldn't say she blocked or redirected Asuma's technique just yet. There's no indication that the attack was going in her direction, just at her vicinity. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to add this to her weapons usage section in abilities: :"During the Shinobi World War Arc, Tenten found and gained possession of Bashōsen, a treasured fan which once belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths. When Asuma's wind technique came in her general direction, Tenten protected herself by using the fan to block the wind." ref Naruto chapter 533, page 2 /ref. :But if there isn't enough evidence, sure. Personally, I think there's enough. Cidem1324 (talk) 02:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) proficient in Fūinjutsu tenten is the only weapon user in the manga with a giant scroll. i think she must be very proficient in Fūinjutsu to wield that scroll. :Or you can buy those scrolls in stores. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, #BEM! --Cerez☻ 21:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::i mean she stores and summons the weapons and jutsus in that scroll by herself. i didn't mean that she create that scroll. ::::I know. My point was that we have no idea if she actually does that herself or not. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:16, March 24, 2011 (UTC) but in naruto shippuden ep 184 she was going to seal some of iou's weapons in her scroll. Which as an anime only episode, should not be taken as canon. Omnibender - Talk - 18:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) senju there's huge similarities between tenten and some senju character. like the weapons. both she and hashirama are weapon users. and his wife mito uzumaki. well, she isn't from senju clan but she the wife of thier leader. and her dream to be strong like tsunade. so, i think tenten is a senju. and maybe anyone can get another evidences or something. *Hashirama and every other ninja uses weapons. *I never saw Mito with a weapon *What you think is irrelevant with this kind of back up.--Cerez☻ 12:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) but not every ninja use a scroll of weapons. and i didn't mean that mito is a weapon user too. but she look like tenten. :He could've sealed them in there for the specific purpose of fighting Madara. Mito and Tenten's hair are in similar styles they don't look alike to me. Either way this is still speculation. --Cerez☻ 15:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) no :When, exactly, did Hashirama use a weapon, from a scroll or otherwise? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yeah! That scroll was a sealing scroll not a weapon scroll. --Cerez☻ 16:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) >.> :::This scene is popularly believed to be a sign of Hashirama's swordsmanship. ''~SnapperT '' 17:55, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I never really understood that. Assuming those weapons were meant for actual fighting, they were either thrown to Hashirama by Madara and evaded or deflected by the former (as they are surrounding Hashirama), or Hashirama accidentally mistook the branch he's standing on as Madara and he desperately needed glasses. Neither indicates any skills with weapons. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Could have summoned them, failed to kill with them, then stabbed them into the ground in some badass way. At the very least, for the First it's worth mentioned that he maybe could have been a sword user (would make sense with the armor I suppose) but it has absolutely nothing to do with Tenten.--'''TheUltimate3 ~Keeper of Lore~ 18:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC)